


The Double Date

by zoe19blink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe19blink/pseuds/zoe19blink
Summary: Requested on Tumblr, Golden Queen double date with another couple (I picked Hookriel).
Relationships: Ariel/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Double Date

By all other accounts, the _Bella Note_ was a romantic, candlelit restaurant with soft music, elegant food, and a tranquil atmosphere; however, the far left corner was experiencing none of those things . Instead, it seemed to exist in a void of tension and general unpleasantness unto its own; for there was never such silent animosity between four people.

It had been Archie’s suggestion for Regina and Rumple to confront their demons together, in the hopes that one could rely on the other for strength and encouragement. “Oftentimes,” he’d said, “couples who are going through the same thing find it easier to help their partners through it, than they would pushing themselves through it.” Somehow, that led to scheduling a double date with two people they considered to be their “demons”: Ariel, who Regina had betrayed and nearly killed; and Hook, who Rumple really didn’t like.

What made things worse, was that Hook and Ariel had both been unaware that this was a date, so on top of everything else, they all had to suffer through the awkward tension of a first date. Eventually, the silence become unbearable, so Regina cleared her throat and attempted conversation.

“Ariel, that’s a lovely blouse,” she said; then smiled, as an afterthought.

“Oh.” Ariel looked startled. “Th-thank you.” Her eyes flickered over Regina, and she returned uncertainly, “I, um…like your necklace.”

“Thank you.” Regina touched the small golden heart circled around her neck. “A gift from Rumple. Anniversary present.”

Ariel smiled politely, but didn’t say anything more. The silence threatened to take over again, so Regina glanced sideways at Rumple to prod him on; when he didn’t respond, she gave him a little kick under the table.

He inhaled sharply, but took her meaning well enough. He glanced at Hook and said flatly, “Nice shirt.”

“Piss off, crocodile,” Hook scoffed.

Rumple turned to Regina with wide eyes that clearly read, _You see?_ Regina let out a short breath and took his wrist, giving it a squeeze. She felt like she had made a little progress with Ariel, but if Rumple and Hook got into one of their rows, it was going to ruin the whole evening.

“I—” Ariel started timidly; when everyone’s eyes turned on her, she turned pale and looked liable to recede back into silence. “I…think it’s a nice shirt, too.”

Hook raised an eyebrow, as though he didn’t quite know what to make of her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Ariel said in a small voice, looking like she wanted to die.

Rumple frowned at Hook, which made the pirate narrow his eyes in question. Some silent conversation took place between the two men that Regina was not privy to, but after a brief exchange of frowns and darting eyes, Hook said, “Aye, Regina’s right, that’s a fine blouse. Brings out your eyes.”

Ariel blinked. “It does?”

“Er…” Hook glanced at Rumple, who looked at the ceiling in exasperation. Apparently taking it as a cue, Hook turned to Ariel and attempted a smile. “Not quite as pretty as your eyes, but aye, it does.”

Ariel’s face split into a little grin, and she quickly looked away. Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement, and sipped her water. This awkward foursome was transitioning nicely into a double date and she was feeling rather proud of herself and her man. Hook and Ariel seemed to be warming to each other, but she felt they needed some encouragement; a more experienced couple to set an example.

She settled back in her chair, and by instinct, Rumple dropped his arm around her shoulders. Regina smiled and sipped from her water glass, deciding to keep silent until Hook and Ariel had exchanged a few more words.

It was slow going, but eventually Ariel asked after a certain ring on his hand. Hook began an embellished rendition of his struggle with a giant, during which he earned several giggles from Ariel and a derisive snort from Rumple. The tension was rapidly evaporating, so by the time the waiter was bringing their food, the conversation was in full swing.

“Of course,” Hook said at one point, examining a shrimp at the end of his fork, “I could’ve had more rings, if someone hadn’t cut my hand off.”

Rumple smiled, as if terribly amused. “And I could’ve had more children, if someone had stolen my wife.”

“Rumple,” Regina frowned, thwacking his arm.

“Not that I regret anything,” he amended. The smile faded slightly from his lips, and he added quietly, “Except leaving that pirate alive.”

“Well, _that pirate_ got you and your family out of Neverland,” Hook returned with an acid smile.

“After being the reason they were there in the first place!” Rumple chuckled, tossing up a hand. “Well done, laddie!”

“Okay, okay!” Ariel’s voice rose above all others, and she stood up, barely taller than Hook sitting down at her full, heel-enhanced height. “Everyone, stop arguing,” she said, with a surprising amount of authority in her voice. “If Regina and I can mend our differences, then Rumple and Killian—” she placed her hand on Hook’s shoulder—“can manage to be civil. Yes?”

Regina knit her brow, somewhat bewildered. “Wait—we mended our differences?” she asked.

Ariel shrugged. “Are you sorry?”

“Um—” Regina blinked several times, then nodded. “Yes. Yes, I’m very sorry.”

“Okay. Differences mended.” Ariel’s smile turned dangerous as her gaze moved to the two men. “See how easy that was?”

“All due respect, love,” Hook said, a scornful smirk on his lips, “it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“In that, you’re a lovely girl, and he’s an ass,” Rumple added.

“All right.” Regina mirrored Ariel and gripped Rumple’s shoulder. “Let’s just try to get through dinner without you two killing each other. Agreed?”

Hook and Rumple mumbled a reluctant agreement and looked away, cursing the other under their breath. Ariel sat back in her seat and exchanged a look with Regina. _What children,_ it said.

Regina smiled and shook her head. _Children, indeed._


End file.
